johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
WTNO: Characters
The characters that you'll meet during the course of the game will be either good or bad, or sometimes somewhere in the middle and even quite quirky. Here are the characters. William "B.J." Blazkowicz Good ol' B.J. A Captain of the U.S. Army Rangers and a member of the OSA (Office of Secret Actions). B.J. has fought on the frontlines in Nazi occupied territory, but not even his experience of fighting against Nazis could be of help against the recently revived Nazi war machine which has now made the Nazis the aggressors and the Allies are now on the run in Europe. His mission is to eliminate Deathshead: the man responsible for the Nazis's edge over the Allies, but the mission fails miserably and B.J. takes a piece of metallic shrapnel to the head as a result which had left him virtually comatose for 14 years. During this time he would spend it in a makeshift mental hospital in Poland. As he rescues a nurse named Anya Oliwa, they head to her grandparents' house and where he was told that the Nazis are the world's controller as they won the war. B.J. needs to find a resistance force and help them fight against the Nazis. Anya Oliwa A Polish nurse who helps her parents at their makeshift mental hospital. Though, Anya had a destiny of her own to become an Archeologist and left her native Poland for Great Britain and enrolled into the University of London, but World War 2 forced her to abandon her dreams and had to come back to Poland to help her parents. In 1946, she meets B.J. in a comatose state and takes good care of him during his 14 year stay. In 1960, as Nazis harass her parents she tries to fight against the murderous Nazis as they kill off the patients, but her parents were murdered in the process and she was taken by the Nazis. But as B.J. fully recovers and kills the Nazis, he helps Anya escape to her Grandparents' house and toell B.J. of the world's dilemma. Anya now must help B.J. find a resistance team and help them in their campaign against the Nazis. Fergus Reid Born into a poor family in the rural areas of Scotland, Fergus Reid had a very difficult childhood because of it. Due to his childhood, Fergus had developed a somewhat mean personailty and can be not nice to even his friends sometimes. As he became a teenager, he got a job on the Shipyards of Glasgow until the Great Depression came to Britain. Then, the second World War began and he decides to join the Royal Air Force in Perth in Scotland, he was an Airborne soldier before a bet earned him the title of pilot. He joins B.J. at the twilight of the war where he as well was a part of the mission to bring down Deathshead. But as the mission fails and the death of Wyatt, he joins the Kreisau circle during B.J.'s state of vegetation until he was eventually caught by the Nazis and was incarcerated in Eisenwald Prison. What Fergus doesn't know is that B.J. had come to his senses and is now coming for him to rescue him from the seemingly impenetrable prison. Probst Wyatt III A chip off the old block to his father, Probst Wyatt III was accepted into Harvard upon graduation from school where he studied in International Affairs. But wanting his own path in life, Wyatt decides to join the U.S. Air Force and fight in the war. Unfortunately for Wyatt, the Nazis were already on the aggressive stance once he began fighting. He was a part of the mission by the OSA to eliminate Deathshead. But as the mission fails and Fergus dies, Wyatt manages to escape while B.J. took shrapnel to the head and was left comatose. Wanting to remember Fergus, he kept his dog tags as the RAF suffered the same fate as Fergus. He joins the Kreisau Circle until he was caught by the Nazis and incarcerated in Eisenwald Prison. Little does Wyatt know that B.J. fully recovered and is now going to rescue him. Caroline Becker Once a member of the OSA, Caroline Becker helped many agents of the OSA in the special operations during World War 2. But, her fight with the Nazi solider: Hans Grosse had left her paralyzed from the waste-down. She spent months in the Kreisau Hospital, in the years following World War 2, she had secretly created the Kreisau Circle which is a resistance force against the victorious Nazis and is still the leader of this resistance force. Though, she may not walk, but her will is as strong as it ever was. Klaus Kreutz A former Nazi soldier who fought in World War 2, Klaus Kreutz and his wife had a baby boy who was born with a birth defect. Klaus and his wife begged the doctors to jkeep their son's condition hidden from the Nazis. Unfortunately, the Nazis eventually found out and even tried to take him away, but as Klaus' wife tried to stop the nazis from taking their son, she was shot to death as did their son. Upset, Klaus resigns from the Nazi military and secretly joins the Kreisau Circle in hopes to act revenge on the faction that took his family away. Max Hass Sometime after Klaus' family was murdered by the Nazis, he found a young boy outside a dumpster. Seeing this as an opperunity to raise a child of his own since the murdering of his son, Klais takes this boy and raises him as his own child. Born with an obvious defect in the head which makes Max have the mindset of a small child, Max does what he can to keep his surrogate family: The Kreisau Circle safe. He has a disliking of loud noises and violence. Tekla A mysterious woman from Eastern Europe that was rescued by Fergus during a special mission. A scientist that's trying to find out what the world is coming to and get the exact equation. Because of this, she suffers from a significant case of Paranoid Schizophrenia. But having nowhere else to go, and knowing that the Nazis will kill her, she joins the Kreisau Circle. Not much of a fighter, but she's determined to do what she can to stop the Nazis. J A mild mannered American man. This person goes by the name "J", his origins are a bit of a mystery but he had a bit of a rough childhood due to segregation (which can make him upset with white people sometimes). But knowing that the Americans will just make him miserable whereas the Nazis would have him killed, he finds Wyatt and they escape to Europe together and they became friends. Not much of a fighter, J uses his new, radical music as a form of resistance and also uses hallucinogenic drugs. Set Roth A Jewish member of a secret society known as Da'at Yichud. A genius inventor, he had used what his people have discovered to invent incredible things which is decades, possibly even centuries ahead of anything else that is known, the Nazis used what the Da'at Yichud have discovered and used it to win the war. Knowing that he can be potentially dangerous, the Nazis had Set incarcerated into a forced labor camp in Belica. Even there, he creates chaos as he tampers the mixture of what is called Uberconctrete which is supposed to be a new and perfect mixture, but he sabotages the mixture, causing it to deteriorate and develop mold and making Nazi citizens to become sick off of. But what Set will soon realize that the Kreisau Circle is looking for him and B.J. will go undercover to find him and bring him to the Resistance force. Wilhelm "Deathshead" Strasse The Nazi military's chief scientist. General Strasse (known as Deathshead by Allies) uses brutality and cruel acts of killing to perform his experiments. Deathshead is the man clearly responsible for significantly increasing the Nazi technology which gave them the edge over the Allies and win World War 2. Even after the Nazi's victory in the war, Deathshead continues his experiments to improve the Nazis' hold on the world. He's currently working on several projects such as something called the "Ubersoldat" and cybernetic warriors. Frau Engel The first woman high ranking officer in the Nazi military. Frau is a part of the female division of the current Nazi army. She has mothered 6 daughters who are now o a part of her female Nazi military division. At the age of 55, she is now a leader of a forced labor camp in Belica in Nazi controlled Croatia, and she controls the camp with a sneering, despotic approach. Hans Winkle Another chip off the old block of his parents. Hans was a hopeful that he would make his parents proud by attending a prominent college and earning a degree. But he fell short of expectations and just settled on joining the Nazi army as a prison guard. There, he met Frau Engel and became infatuated with her, he is often seen with Engel in the Belica labor camp and is called "Bubi" by Engel.